mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Axes (Combat)
With the axe skill you can use your axe for much more then just Deforsting!You can hack and chop away at mobs and players to gain XP,hitting mobs with the effect of knockback and inflicting DEADLY criticals on mobs and players.Also your axe becomes an armor hand-held Woodchipper!,breaking down the enemies armor more and more as the level increases.Over all the axe is one of the most powerfull weapons levled correctly. Durpasaur- Active Skill Skull splitter This ability, similar to Serated strikes allows you to deal and AoE hit, however it is much less effective as do not gain any extra damage or ability output, you only deal an AoE hit. This AoE hit will deal half as much damage as you did to the main target so it's great for clearing out large piles of mobs. Can sombody please finish this?- Passive Skills Axe Mastery As Axes level increases, bonus axe damage increases every 50 levels by 1 and up to 4 at level 200. At Axes level 350 and above, using a Gold Axe causes Zombies to ignite instantaneously At Axes level 500 and above, using a Gold Axe causes Creepers to explode. Critical Strikes -''I accidentally the damage''..- Every 2 skill levels in Axes reward a 0.1% chance to deal a Critical Strike causing double damage to mobs or 1.5 times damage against other players. Soft Cap 750 37.5% at 750 skill Crit will cap out at 750 and will not increase again till 1000 skill. Hard Cap: 1000 This skill caps out at 50% chance, at 1000 skill level Impact -''Bet youll think twice before attacking me in PROT 4 diamond armor''.- Causes damage to the armor of the player. At level 0, deals 5 damage to armor, increasing 1 damage per 30 levels. For example, with an Axes level of 500 you would have a bonus of 500 / 30 + 5 damage = 21 damage. This number can increase relatively infinitely for the time being. Damage Calculation The maximal damage Axes can deal: 'No critical: ' 'With only Minecraft critical: ' 'With only McMMO critical: ' 'With McMMO critical and Minecraft critical: ' (What about strength potion?) Greater Impact -''Time to play a game of Mob Baseball''- By default, there is a 25% chance to achieve a greater impact. Greater Impact is indicated by **STRUCK WITH GREAT FORCE**. It has an extreme knockback effect equal to knockback II. In addition, it deals extra damage to unarmored enemies. Zombies, however, have some form of Armour protection (8% damage protection). Training The Nether Hunt A good, quick, safe-ish way to level your axe skill up, is to go in the nether and kill all the Zombie Pigman. Since they spawn in groups majority of the time, it is a quick leveling method! 21:55, August 17, 2012 (UTC)TheOriginalRexagon The End Crawl-Space An excellent,fast,safe way to level your axe skill up, is to go in the End and make a ceiling over your player and look at Endermen. Since they can only access into a clearing higher than 3 blocks, you can keep hitting them with your axes until they break without getting hit! Notes Axes are so much better than Swords! Trivia *As of the 1.3.2+ update, axes are harder to train and take longer pop out. *When using your Axe skills with no hunger bar(1.3.2), you could 1 hit people which made a big killing streak in some servers. *The use of Skull splitter is not recommended for training as exp is only given to the first mob you attack, not the others caught in the effect. *Usually, the first piece of armor to be broken in pvp, due to axes, is the oppenents helmet. #next_pages_container { width: 5px; hight: 5px; position: absolute; top: -100px; left: -100px; z-index: 2147483647 !important; Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:PvP Category:Combat